Let's Play a Game
by Yami Ryo
Summary: America has been lured to a dangerous place and following after him Canada, Japan, and England get caught in a deadly game. The objective: Find America before it's too late. The consequence for failure? Death. Warning inside. (hiatus)
1. The Game Begins

Yami Ryo: I dedicate this to my bff esyas123! I hope ya like it dude and I know I made some promises about it and I'm so sorry! Really I am but it took on a life of its own! Special thanks to my pal akuoni too cause she's awesome and helped me when I got stuck!

Summary: America has been lured to a dangerous place and following after him Canada, Japan, and England are now caught in a deadly game. The objective: Find America before it's too late. The consequence for failure? Death.

Warning: Yaoi, horror, gore, angst, sadistic behavior, cursing, and just some stupid shit.

Chapter One: The Game Begins

The sky was dark and eerie no stars visible at all and a blood red glow on the horizon. A dark village with ancient looking Victorian homes and buildings stood alone in the middle of a thick forest. The buildings were decayed and broken most of them falling apart. The whole village was dead silent, the roads were a mix of dirt and cobblestone streaks of deep black splattered and dragged along sometimes entering doors or even windows. There were dark splatters against some houses and buildings rubble scattered around in various places.

In the center of this village stood a broken down fountain. This fountain was the most eerie thing in the whole village as it still worked...however what was in the fountain was not water but a thick crimson liquid with a thick scent of copper and rotting meat. Floating in the crimson liquid was various body parts moving sluggishly through the liquid.

Sitting on the rim of this fountain was a tall man with short messy black hair, tanned skin, and dark black eyes. He seemed to be waiting for something. He did not wait long before he heard footsteps. Looking up the man's eyes fell upon a short young woman with long gray hair, deathly pale skin, wide colorless eyes, and dark bags under her eyes, this woman was missing her entire belly, entrails completely gone, and her toes missing. She staggered forward slowly in a slouch. The man stood up and grinned.

"Good job with the fountain Akuma." The man complimented his voice deep and silky. The woman's cracked slightly bloody lips curled into a smile.

"Glad you like it. I'm hoping our dear hero loves it and takes the time to admire. Did you send him the email Yuuto?" The woman said her voice smooth and creepy.

"I did. I even snuck out to see him. It seems he's not been doing so well lately." Yuuto told her. Akuma frowned making a small thoughtful noise.

"We'll take care of him, he's ours after all." Akuma said softly. Yuuto nodded in response.

"He should be here soon." Yuuto voiced. Akuma's lips curled into a smirk and she snapped her fingers together. The sound echoed through the entire village, suddenly everything was darker and an unsettling fog began to snake and curl through the buildings. The silence throughout the village seemed to thicken and a feelings of anger, fear, and anguish thickened the air everywhere. Akuma's eyes shot toward the entrance of the village her smirk becoming more sinister.

"He's here. Let the game begin." Akuma voiced over her shoulder as she left the center of the village to go greet their guest.

"Alright! I'm gonna go get in place! This is going to be so much fun." Yuuto replied vanishing into the shadows.

At the entrance of the village a tall lithe man with wheat blond hair that had a single rebellious cowlick sticking out from the top of his head, lightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes hidden behind square wire framed glasses. Normally this man would never be seen without his beloved bomber jacket but he left it back in his car knowing that it could be severely damaged in this place.

The man looked into the village and took a deep breath before actually entering it. As he walked along he heard the sounds of multiple rapid footsteps and cursed turning quickly and dropping into a stance that could be used for either fight or flight. Suddenly from out of the forest three familiar men ran in out of breath and looking terrified.

The tallest man looked very much like the first man though his hair was curled with one long curling stray strand, wide violet eyes behind oval thin rimmed glasses, and a pale well muscled body under a rather large looking jacket. The one that was around middle height had rather wild flaxen hair, emerald green eyes under thick eyebrows, and a thin but strong pale body. The shortest man was of Japanese decent with dark black short hair, dark brown eyes, a lithe muscled pale body, and a beautiful face. The man that had been the first to enter the village was so shocked he did not react for a moment before he cursed.

"Oh, such a shame Alfred F. Jones. You were told to come alone." An eerie female voice remarked the sound echoing. The blond man turned around terrified and looking around for the source.

"Wait please! Don't hurt them you don't understand!" The man shouted desperately.

"Now, now. Someone must be punished." The voice teased, there was a loud snapping of fingers and heavy footsteps and the sound of wet gurgling. Alfred turned to the men that had followed him in horror.

"What have you done?" Alfred whispered in terror the sound of his voice loud and clear.

"You've been acting strange! We were worried about you Alfred." The tallest man responded very upset. Alfred shook his head walking forward quickly.

"You don't understand Matthew! You have to leave! All of you!" Alfred told them desperately trying to usher them away.

"What don't we understand you wanker? Just what is going on?" The flaxen haired man demanded.

"There's no time Arthur! Go now!" Alfred ordered desperately.

"Too late!" The woman chirped her laughter making all their hearts clench in fear. The loud footsteps stopped just behind the three men and they turned slowly. Behind them stood a large muscled creature that looked vaguely like a man though it's flesh was completely gone, it pulsed and dripped blood, and its head hung limply behind it by only it's spinal cord blood bubbling from where its throat once was. The creature reached forward hand going immediately toward the Japanese man. Alfred rushed forward pushing the frozen man out of the way.

"Move Kiku!" Alfred cried, the creature grabbed Alfred by the throat its entire hand was able to wrap around his throat and one of his shoulders. Arthur rushed forward moving to punch the creature but it moved to quickly jumping away and throwing Alfred over its shoulder. The creature took its victim and began to run away but the messy haired man jumped and grabbed onto the creature his hands slipping slightly in the blood. "No Arthur! Just run! You all have to run!" The creature lifts a fist and knocks Alfred out. Matthew rushes forward intending to fight the creature only for a loud shriek to sound causing all but the creature to drop to their knees clutching their heads. The three men could feel themselves beginning to black out.

"Alfred-san." Kiku mumbled out being the last to lose consciousness and unable to do anything as he watched the creature take his friend away. From the darkness of one of the houses nearby Akuma stepped forward her steps slow, halting, and firm. She frowned at the three intruders and toed one of them with her bare bloody foot, she did not feel any pain though she had no toes. When the person she prodded did not move she turned to her left.

"Good work Sally." She praised the empty air beside her. The faded image of a small girl with long curly brown hair held up in pigtails appeared beside her slowly. The little girl had large blue eyes, light peach skin, and wore what would have been a pretty blue dress had the front of it not been stained with blood from a large stab in her heart.

"Thank you Queen Akuma! I been practicin' my screech real hard every night!" The little girl crowed excitedly floating around happily giggling. "What are we gonna do with them? Outsiders don't belong." The girl asked curiously pouting a little as she floated over to one of the men poking the tallest blond in the cheek a few times.

"Sally don't poke the guests." Akuma scolded lightly a small smile on her face. Sally floated over to Akuma quickly hiding behind her.

"So they're guests?" Sally asked eagerly a smile on her innocent face. Akuma smirked at her.

"They are now. I have an idea." Akuma told the child, Sally giggled and clapped happily.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Sally squealed vanishing in a burst of mist. She quickly reformed. "Oops, I'll fix that." She said sheepishly, Akuma chuckled.

"Let's set up a new game." Akuma said softly smirking, Sally grinned in response.

Matthew woke with a gasp laying flat against a concrete floor, trying to control his breathing his eyes darted around for a moment before the sound of humming made him freeze.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When the nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night." A soft female voice sang making Matthew quake and his heart beat faster in fear. "I know you're awake little traveler." The voice told him from just a few feet away. Matthew pushed himself up onto his elbows looking out in front of him and whimpered. Only the woman's face was visible in the dark room, the only light came from a small broken lamp hanging from the ceiling. This woman made his breath come rapidly and his whole body shake in fear. "Now that I have your attention. I have something of yours, do you want it back?" She asked holding up a dirty torn photo. In the photo Alfred was asleep on a dirty bed with old singed crimson sheets, his wrists and ankles were tied with metal wire string and various places on him were smeared heavily with blood. Matthew gasped getting up onto his knees.

"Alfred! What have you done with him?" Matthew demanded glaring with rage suddenly feeling braver at the sight of Alfred in trouble. The woman smirked at him tucking some gray hair behind her ear and putting the picture back into her pant pocket.

"I've done nothing to him," The woman assured him with a pause. Matthew felt a little relieved before the woman smirked and continued. "Yet." Matthew glared standing up quickly and trying to reach the woman through the bars he only just realized stood between them. The woman chuckled.

"If you do anything to Alfred I'll kill you." Matthew threatened darkly. The woman smirked.

"Oh touchy touchy. Why are you so eager to get him back? What is he to you little Canada?" The woman asked with a dark smirk. Matthew gawked at her in horror. "That's right. I know what you are nation of Canada, or shall I use your human name? Matthew Williams." Matthew backed away in horror looking at the woman more fully.

"W-what are you? How do you know what I am?" Matthew demanded shakily. The woman stepped into the light more fully and Matthew began to hyperventilate. The woman had no belly the shirt ripped enough to show that all her entrails were long gone, bloody torn flesh hanging limply, there were no toes on her feet and no nails on her fingers that were covered in dried and fresh blood, her lips were cracked and bleeding, and her teeth were sharp and clean. "The other two that came here with you are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the nation Japan. Their human names are Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda I believe. Am I right so far?" She asked condescendingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Matthew asked weakly. The woman scowled at him.

"Because you have been nothing but trouble! You were not invited here Canada! You and the other two are intruding and now you will play with me." The woman sneered. Matthew fell to his knees in disbelief and horror.

"Play with you?" Matthew asked weakly. "This is a game to you? I'm not going to play!" He protested becoming a little indignant. The woman scowled at him her colorless eyes narrowing.

"Such a shame, I guess I shall simply have to kill you all then." The woman spoke coldly stepping to the side and picking up a rusted but sharp blood spattered meat cleaver. Matthew whimpered and backed up in his cell as the light glinted off the weapon.

"No please!" Matthew pleaded backed up against the wall. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you said you didn't want to play. If you don't want to play with me I'll just kill you all. If your friends and Alfred are still out cold I'm sure they won't feel a thing. I can't promise the same for you though." The woman smiled sinisterly stepping closer to the cell and Matthew cried out.

"No! I'll play! I'll play your game just please don't kill them." Matthew begged still trembling in fear. The woman smirked darkly.

"I knew I liked you. The game is simple," The woman began looking at Matthew seriously to make sure he was listening. "Your goal is to find and rescue Alfred F. Jones, or America as you know him. The rules are easy enough to follow. Rule one: Don't leave the village or it's game over and I kill Alfred. Rule two: In seven key locations I've hidden clues that will help you find him, you must find each clue and put the story together. Rule three: Survive." She smirked ironically at that though Matthew did not find it very funny.

"Why are you doing this? Why Alfred?" Matthew asked desperately.

"You have forty-eight hours to find Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred. If you fail to find any of them they will die in this place. For ever six hours that pass you will hear the sound of a siren and the darkness that blankets this place will become thicker." The woman continued ignoring his question. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before giving him a soft smile that seemed completely out of place on her face. "Because you remind me of Alfred I will give you a single clue to start you off. Go to the place where children once laughed." She said cryptically.

"Where children once laughed?" He asked wanting to make sure he got it right, her smile became more sinister.

"The game starts now Matthew, I'd get moving if I were you. The clock is ticking." The woman laughed her voice echoing hauntingly in the dark room. The light flickered for a moment before plunging them in complete darkness. The light flicked back on after another moment and Matthew was horrified to see the woman was gone and the cell door was open. "Tic toc goes the clock." Her voice whispered teasingly. Matthew swallowed thickly and stepped forward.

"I'll save you Alfred. I promise..." Matthew whispered his resolve strengthening and his steps becoming faster. The game was on and Matthew was determined to win.

Tbc..

Yami Ryo: Originally this was going to be just humor but somehow this happened...I hope that's okay...And I am so sorry Ruto-kun but I tried making Kiku into a girl and I couldn't do it. T-T I'm so sorry Ruto-kun, I promise I'll try harder and I'll make Kiku a girl the next time I use Yuuto-kun. Sorry dude. (bows) Please forgive me!


	2. Riddle Me This

Summary: America has been lured to a dangerous place and following after him Canada, Japan, and England are now caught in a deadly game. The objective: Find America before it's too late. The consequence for failure? Death.

Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting to put up disclaimers but it ought to be pretty obvious that I don't own anything.

Warning: Yaoi, horror, gore, angst, sadistic behavior, cursing, human names, and just some stupid shit.

Chapter Two: Riddle Me This

Matthew finally made his way out of the building he was in and turned around, curious to see what kind of building had cells in it. It was a small building labeled 'Sheriff's Station' and Matthew felt a little foolish for questioning it. He walked forward into the thick fog, pondering the clue that the dead woman had given him.

"'The place children once laughed'..." He quoted out loud to himself thinking deeply. "Okay where are there lots of kids..." Matthew paused in the road, contemplating this question. "School? The park? Daycare? Where would any of those places be here anyway?" Matthew groaned in despair, looking around himself and seeing nothing but fog and dark shadows on the edges of buildings that seemed to barely exist. A loud and horrible screech sounded suddenly, causing Matthew to clasp his hands over his ears quickly in fear and surprise. "What the hell was that? !" Matthew whispered to himself shakily. The shriek sounded again and in a split second decision, he ran toward where he last heard the sound come from. As he ran, he had to change course multiple times after almost colliding with a few blood-spattered buildings.

Matthew was running down an alleyway when he was hit with the thick, familiar stench of blood and rotting meat. Matthew staggered, pausing for a moment before strengthening his resolve and continuing forward- at an admittedly slower pace. Once he reached the end of the alleyway, he almost dropped to his knees at the sight that greeted him. It was a fountain of blood and body parts. Matthew fought the urge to vomit because of the horrible stench, and just the scene itself. Matthew was about to turn around when he heard heavy footsteps in front of him. He snapped his eyes forward, looking for the source of it, and saw nothing even though the footsteps continued in a slow, steady rhythm. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Matthew's eyes were drawn to the cobblestone street.

Matthew's eyes widened when he saw bloody boot prints forming as though someone were walking, even though he could see no one there. Matthew took a staggering step back, completely terrified and ran in the opposite direction. He ran for such a long time that he was very much out of breath when he finally stopped. Looking around himself, he saw that he was in a large childrens park. There was a merry-go-round, a see-saw, a set of swings, and a slide. Matthew relaxed, seeing that no one was around... Until he heard soft giggling. Taking in the park again, he noticed that... though no wind was blowing, and there was no one in the park, the merry-go-round was spinning slowly and a few of the swings were swaying back and forth while others were at a dead stop.

Matthew swallowed hard, shaking a little as the giggling became louder and the merry-go-round began to spin faster. Matthew recalled the clue that the woman had left him with and stepped forward into the park. Everything came to a sudden, dead, stop and Matthew froze as well. Suddenly a loud wail sounded. This wail was a mix of many voices of children. A huge gust of wind kicked up and Matthew was suddenly able to see many young children screaming and running around in fear. Matthew was at a loss as to what to do and took another step forward.

Once again everything stopped; all the children in the park froze where they were for a few moments before turning to face him so suddenly he almost fell over in surprise. When Matthew took in the sight of all the children, he began to shake harder. All of the children were missing their eyes; blood seeped from their empty sockets. Matthew once again felt like he was going to be sick, though he dared not take his eyes off the children. Matthew took a careful step forward, trying not to make any noise. He was unsuccessful, as even though his step was very quiet, the children heard him anyway and wailed loudly. The children continued to wail as they floated over to the center of the park, swirling together and combining into one large gelatinous grayish barely-there mass with many bleeding faces caught in wails of agony. The giant mass sprouted arms and legs, standing up and facing him threateningly.

"Shit." Matthew cursed; the sound caused the thing to scream in a combination of all the childrens' voices, throwing and bending it's arms at its sides to scream more fully. Matthew turned around to run, only to be halted by the sight of a massive metal barricade. "No! No, no, no!" Matthew pleaded with the barrier, running his hands along in denile that it was even really there. He heard the creature's screams getting closer and turned around to see that the creature was now directly in front of him. He was so shocked he almost did not move in time to avoid the giant arm that came down to crush him. He ended up diving to the side, hitting the ground with a soft whump; his heart jumped at the sound of breaking rock and bending metal. He turned and saw that the creature had left a massive dent in both the ground... And metal he had just been standing in front of.

Horrified, Matthew scrambled to get up and find a way out of the park and away from the creature. Matthew ran, desperately trying to find a way out, but he was only met with more buildings or metal barricades. He could hear the creature wailing, screaming, and crushing things behind him and tried to run faster. He was forced to run into the middle of the park again and looked around for anything he could use to help himself. As he looked around for something, he saw that there was one child sitting alone on the swings. She had dark brown hair held in pig tails and a bloody stab wound on her chest; this girl was not missing her eyes and watched him closely, Matthew had no idea what to make of it. The little girl smiled at him and pointed to a spot in front of her. Matthew looked over to where she pointed, surprised to see a sword laying on the ground. Matthew turned his head back to the girl, only to discover that she was gone.

Matthew was so busy paying attention to the girl that he had completely lost track of the creature that was chasing him and so was shocked when he felt something heavy smash into him, throwing him forward hard. Matthew rolled in the dirt and gasped in pain as the momentum from the force of the hit finally stopped. Matthew lay gasping in pain for a minute, trying to see through the haze of pain he was in. Matthew tried to get up and blinked back tears of pain. The moment his vision cleared, he saw that the sword was laying not an inch away from him and sighed in relief. The sword was a rather old-looking saber and Matthew could only hope that it would work against this horrible creature. Hearing the creature screech again, Matthew's hand shot forward and he snatched up the sword before standing up quickly and falling into a familiar stance. He faced the creature with more confidence than he felt.

The creature stepped forward towards him quickly and Matthew ducked a large, but clumsy swipe at him, and thrust the blade up and into the creature, stabbing into one of the faces that adorned its body. The creature stumbled back, its screaming louder than before. The face began to fall off, forming back into a child; the child stood up quickly and ran away sobbing. Matthew was so surprised by this, he gaped for a moment before cursing and ducking another swipe that the creature took at him. Matthew tried to stab at the creature again, but the creature jumped back when it missed, just barely avoiding getting stabbed again. Matthew did not let up, however, and continued forward, slashing at the creature. This time, slicing through three faces at once and causing three more children to run with loud sobbing.

The creature became slower and more clumsy as it lost children to Matthew's swordsmanship until the creature had begun to try and run away from Matthew all together. Matthew chased after the creature, determined to defeat it. Then when only two faces were left in the giant mass, the creature began to sob and try to kill him again. Matthew was easily able to dodge the creatures clumsy and slow attacks and managed to slice at both faces at once. The creature wailed in agony and began to melt until only two small sobbing children were left sitting on the ground. Matthew stepped forward, close to the children, feeling a little guilty for making them cry and one of the children stood quickly and ran away abandoning the other child who tried to crawl away.

"No! Please don't hurt me anymore!" The little boy begged, crying hard. Matthew really felt guilty then.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you! Please don't cry!" Matthew replied gently. The child stopped trying to crawl away and sniffled, turning his little bloodstained face towards Matthew.

"Y-you promise you won't hurt me anymore?" The boy asked, sniffling miserably.

"I promise. I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm just trying to find my brother." Matthew told him. The little boy scrunched his face thoughtfully and stopped crying.

"Your brother?" The little boy asked curiously.

"Yes. This strange woman took him away from me. She took my friends away too and I want to find them so we can go home." Matthew explained. The little boy frowned at him.

"Nobody but you has come here in a very long time. There was only one person who came here before you and she played a game with us. She even taught us a fun riddle." The boy told him excitedly.

"A riddle?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"Yes," The boy replied nodding quickly. "She said that if anyone ever lost something they should know this riddle; Ever-wet and always moving. Made to grind and turn to flowers. I have no beast that is always turning. All with wood that gives me my powers...But I dunno what it means or how it would help. None of us can figure out the answer." The boy informed him, shrugging helplessly. "Sorry."

"No, you did a good job. That really does help me. Thank you so much for telling me." Matthew thanked profusely. The little boy beamed at him and ran off to the merry-go-round, giggling. Matthew heard more giggling and saw the other children reappearing and going back to playing as they were before he had ever stepped into the park. Matthew smiled at the scene and turned around to try and figure out how to get out of the park and blinked as he noticed that the barricades were gone. Matthew shook his head and repeated the riddle to himself thoughtfully. "Ever-wet and always moving...So part of it is always in water I guess...Made to grind and turn to flowers...turn to flowers? Flour? So...it makes flour? I have no beast that is always turning...All with wood that gives me my powers...Animals don't turn it, it's made of wood, and it makes flour...Is it...a watermill?" Matthew mused to himself. Matthew began to walk down the street again, hoping to be able to find the watermill. Frowning thoughtfully, Matthew looked back into the park and noticed that he could not see the children again.

"Who was that little girl and why did she help me?" Matthew wondered out loud. Shaking his head Matthew turned back to the empty street and continued on his way down it. "To the watermill then..." Matthew tightened his hold on the saber in his hand and took more confident strides forward, feeling just a little more confident than he had before. "I'm coming Al..."

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Special thanks to my beta akuoni! And dedicated to my bff esyas123!


End file.
